Enter The Dragon
by Ce'Nedra
Summary: The silver dragon Lassree needs help rescuing her boyfriend Yassril, so she turns to SeeD for help. Seifer/Squall YAOI!


  
Authors Note: This is my first attempt at FF8 fanfiction. This will eventually be seifer/squall, that means yaoi. If you don't like it then for heaven sakes people, don't read it! This isn't a Mary Sue fic, though an original character is still in it. She's far from perfect, and she's not even a main character so please no complaints. Updates may be slow, But I will try to get this story finished.   
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Seifer or Squall, they belong to Squaresoft and blah blah. Yassril and Lassree belong to me!  
  
Enter the Dragon  
  
Throughout time, the need for heroes is always there. No matter how many times, the need still comes. People who are scared to do something but do it anyways, the very definition of brave, are called on to correct and fix situations that others cannot. Heroes are not always used again, some are allowed to retire and just bask in that one adventure while some are called on time and time again to fulfill what can be called destiny. Destiny rarely leaves heroes alone, and it always calls again. This persistent thing called Destiny, that initiates death and life, calls once again to a hero that just wants to be left alone, as they always do.  
  
The Garden cafeteria buzzed with the sound of people gossiping and eating lunch. Squall sat in a corner with a cup of coffee warming his hands, a headache starting to throb inside of his head. He wanted to stand up and yell at everyone to shut up, he wanted peace from the crowds and the nagging. The world never did care what I wanted. Squall thought to himself bitterly. He should be happy, having saved the world, become the SeeD commander and had a wonderful girlfriend. I should be a lot of things, but who is really what they should be?   
"Hello Pretty."  
Squall almost jumped when a girl sat down on the opposite side of the table. She had on a dark purple silk t-shirt, black slacks and a black trench coat. Her silver metallic hair was up in an intricate pattern that must have taken hours, and her emerald green eyes were slits like a reptiles, rather than that of a human. Squall fumbled with his coffee, slightly shocked. "E..excuse me?"  
The girl smiled and blinked, accenting her odd eyes. "Why do you sit here if they bother you? It's not very smart."  
Squall was at a loss of words, battling his reaction inside of his head. He narrowed his eyes and stood up, taking his coffee with him. "This is the only place to eat." he responded, then left the table. Weird girl, must be new. Odd contacts, didn't know they sold them.   
Squall left the cafeteria, checking his watch. He had a meeting with Headmaster Cid soon, some new mission or another. At least it will get me out of here.   
Squall felt a tug at his sleeve and looked down to see the girl from before. She was a head shorter than him, and was gazing back up at him with an innocent expression in her eyes. "Where are you going Pretty?"  
Squall jerked himself away from the girl. "Why the hell are you calling me pretty?"  
The girl smiled again. "Because you are."  
"She's right Squall." Seifer said as he walked up. "Quite the pretty little thing aren't you."  
"Shut up Seifer. I still outrank you." Squall shot back, already getting tired of being around people.   
"Oh, I'm going to be late. See you mortals later!" The girl called as she walked past the two SeeD's and on down the Garden's hall.  
Seifer snorted and shook his head. "What a nut job. How did she get into Garden?"  
Squall shrugged. "No idea, never seen her before. Come on, we're going to be late."  
Seifer nodded and followed Squall down the hall towards Headmaster Cid's office. Students passed by, chatting and laughing. A crowd of them walked along the pathway, making Squall and Seifer feel like they were swimming upstream. A couple of the girls waved to the two, but it was generally ignored all around.  
Seifer and Squall entered Cid's office promptly at 2:00. Squall looked around and saw Zell sitting in the corner chair. Squall inwardly groaned as he saw Quistis and Selphie talking to the girl from before. He took a seat in one of the chairs, Seifer taking the seat next to him. "All here? Let's begin." Cid stated as everyone found a seat.  
  
Note: That's it, short chapter. May be a bit OOC but oh well! Please r&r! 


End file.
